In low visibility conditions such as during bad weather or poor lighting, the driver of a vehicle may have difficulty in identifying important objects such as pedestrians, cyclists, and animals. Clearly, it is important to identify such objects at an early stage to minimize the prospects of a collision between the vehicle and the object.
It has previously been proposed to provide an infrared (IR) camera, with an in-vehicle display showing a representation of the image gathered by the camera. Since objects such as pedestrians, cyclists, and animals are generally warmer than their surroundings, such objects are often easier to identify on the image gathered by the (IR) camera.
In addition to this, it has been proposed to increase the brightness or visibility of warm objects detected by the IR camera, by applying a border or outline to the object in the image displayed to the driver, or by artificially increasing the brightness and/or contrast of these objects in the display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved detection system of the type discussed above.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention provides an object detection system for a vehicle comprising an infrared camera for gathering an image of at least part of the surroundings of the vehicle; and a processor for applying an algorithm to at least a part of the image gathered by the camera, the algorithm identifying non-relevant hot or warm objects detected by the camera and reducing the brightness and/or distinctiveness of the non-relevant objects in the image. The present invention also includes a display for displaying the image to a driver of the vehicle, characterized in that the infrared camera forms an image from wavelengths of light falling in the range from around 5 μm to 20 μm, wherein the algorithm identifies non-relevant hot or warm objects detected by the camera.
Preferably, non-relevant objects include exhaust pipes, warm buildings and lamps.
Conveniently, objects whose shape changes at a rate below a predetermined threshold is categorized as a non-relevant object.
Advantageously, an object whose shape does not correspond to one of a set of predetermined templates is categorized as a non-relevant object.
Preferably, objects having a size outside a predetermined range are categorized as non-relevant objects.
Conveniently, objects having a temperature outside a predetermined range are categorized as being non-relevant.
Advantageously, the algorithm further identifies relevant hot or warm objects in the image.
Preferably, the brightness and/or distinctiveness of relevant objects in the image is increased.
Conveniently, relevant objects in the image are displayed with increased brightness, a different color, or have a border applied thereto.
Advantageously, the camera forms an image from wavelengths of light falling in the range from around 7.5 μm to 14 μm.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a method of enhancing images, comprising the steps of gathering an infrared view of at least a part of the surroundings of a vehicle, applying an algorithm to the gathered image to identify non-relevant objects in the image, reducing the brightness and/or distinctiveness of the non-relevant objects in the image, and displaying the image to a driver of the vehicle, characterized in that the view is formed from wavelengths of light falling in the range from around 5 μm to 20 μm, and the algorithm identifies non-relevant hot or warm objects in the image.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a computer program comprising computer program code adapted to perform all of the steps above when run on a computer including a processor for executing the computer program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a computer program according to above, embodied on a computer readable medium.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.